This invention relates to an apparatus for locating an object and more particularly to an apparatus which is able to determine a predetermined position of an object in a difficult remote position and is also able to project a laser beam onto the predetermined position.
Referring to an operation of locating, for instance, locating the blades of a slitter-scorer for longitudinally slitting and scoring a web of corrugated board, sheet-zinc or cloth in predetermined positions, heretofore, the work of determining the positions of slitting blades and scoring blades of the slitter or the slitting-scorer in conformity with a predetermined slitting width and a predetermined scoring position has been done in such a way that a worker measures the position by a scale each time. In small restricted places the work has been extremely difficult and also dangerous.
The situation discussed above would be overcome by providing a locating apparatus with which a mark indicative of a predetermined blade position can be remotely obtained without hindering the action of the worker and thus the worker requires only to set the blade in conformity with the mark.